In general, electrical power systems perform operations related to producing and delivering electricity used in industry, commerce, households, and other activities. The operations relate to generation, transmission, distribution, and control of electrical power, and comprise functions of various components of the systems, such as transformer and reactor devices.
Transformer devices are operable for inducing a flow of electrical power from a first circuit, having a first voltage level, in at least a second circuit, having a second voltage level, which may differ from the first voltage level. With “step-up” power transformers, for example, the second voltage level is greater than the first voltage level.
With “step-down” transformers, the second voltage level is less than the first voltage level. The first and second voltage levels may sometimes be equal, and the transformer operable for driving power flow in a “load side” one of the circuits, inductively, from the other “source side” circuit, while isolating direct conduction between the first and the second circuits.
Power transformers may comprise at least a pair of conductive coils per phase. One coil of the pair corresponds to the first voltage level, and the other to the at least second voltage level. The first voltage level and the second voltage level are related according to a ratio of a number of turns of the conductors in each of the respective coils of the pair.
The power transformers may operate at or near a frequency of 60 Hertz (Hz) in some terrestrial U.S. power generation, transmission, and distribution applications (50 Hz in some other places). Some power transformers may operate over a range near 400 Hz, which comprises a useful frequency in some power applications. Over the operating frequency ranges of the transformer, inductive coupling between each coil of the phase may be promoted with use of a high inductance core.
High inductance cores may comprise materials of low magnetic reluctance, such as iron, some alloys, and some other metals. The cores may be configured, e.g., as assemblies of independent laminated sheets, insulated from each other electrically to minimize inefficiencies related to hysteresis, eddy currents, and other losses.
Power devices also comprise one or more materials of high dielectric strength, configured to electrically insulate the coils from each other and from the core, and the windings of each coil from the other windings. The dielectric properties, and the durability of the insulating materials, are significant to the operation of the transformers, especially at high voltage levels.
The insulating materials may comprise fluids, such as oil, silicone related materials, organic liquids, mineral oils, and/or other nonconductive liquids. Paper, fiber, fiberglass, fabric, plastic and/or other solid materials may also be used to electrically insulate portions of the coils. The core and the coils may be supported mechanically with components of a structural framework of the transformer, and immersed in the liquid insulation material within a tank. The tank comprises a structural body of the transformer.
During operation, power devices may generate heat. The heat generated during operation of the power devices may be transferred, via a thermal working fluid, to a heat sink such as the surrounding atmosphere. In addition to providing the electrical insulation function, the insulating fluids may function, further, as the thermal working fluid in relation to cooling the transformer. As such, the fluid may circulate between the tank, in which the heat is generated by components of the transformer, and an atmospheric radiator (or other) heat exchanger, with which the heat is transferred to the heat sink.
It could be useful in general, therefore, to promote reliability in the operation of electrical power devices such as transformers and reactors. In furtherance of the promotion of reliable electrical power device operations, it could also be useful to sample the insulating fluids and to test properties of the sampled fluids characteristic of ongoing effectiveness. It could be useful, further, to provide for monitoring the properties of the power device insulating fluids over time, with continuous or on-demand availability of the sampling and testing, without interrupting the operations of the power device, and/or without disrupting the supply, flow, or utility of the fluids, in real time, during the operations of the power device.